Confession time
by bsback1998us
Summary: Dean and Roxy are ironing out their differences when it comes to Roxy's relationship with her friend Baron Corbin.
1. Chapter 1

Dean: "How's my favorite Women's Champion?"

Roxy: "Tired. I'm sorry I even fucked with Corbin. He's really becoming clingy all of the sudden. He had to clarify that we can only be friends like someone has romantic feelings involved here."

I shake my head and wrap my arms around Dean in a warm hug. I just wanted to feel Dean and smell his cologne. He always makes me see things clear. Even if I'm not too sure I'm seeing things clear at this point.

I have to let you all in on a small confession. I may have embellished some truths in my story. The sex promo from the Broken Jessica story was an actual sex scene. It was never meant to go with the promo. But, for whatever reason it just sort of ran together in one giant cluster fuck of crazy. I wave it off and tell people "It's a broken story. It's not supposed to make sense." But in reality, I did have sex with Corbin under the ring and it was an idea meant for Dean. I am a human and sometimes I let my desires run a little bit too free. What's the worst thing that could happen? Romantic feelings for Baron Corbin are like unheard of. So, the fact that he jumped to clarify we had to be just "friends" means something is going on other than Dean busting his balls and warning him away from me. I don't even want to think about that. What a tangled web we weave when we practice to deceive right?

Back to hugging Dean in my safe warm place I'm snuggling his neck and lightly raking my nails through his hair like he loves me to do. I hear him sigh content with his little world at the moment.

Dean: "Can I ask you something?"

Roxy: "Yeah sure. You can ask me anything you want."

Dean: "Did Corbin happen to mention our talk in the locker room?"

And just like that the bubble is popped. Why does Dean have to be so damn observant? Too many years growing up around each other I guess.

Roxy: "He said you guys exchanged some words and he explained there was no sex between us."

Dean: "That's part of it. We did bury the hatchet with the sex promo or not a promo debate. I'm over it. If it was meant to be explained to me it would've been explained a long time ago and not waited 3 months to fester into this huge thing."

Roxy: "What huge thing? Did you two exchange blows with those words? You know, fight box bleed whatever applies."

Dean: "No fighting or bleeding. But, I was ready to box with him one on one. I slammed my hand against the locker in a threatening matter. It was enough to make him stand up and check me for getting an attitude."

Roxy: "When are you going to learn to leave that man alone? He's a lone wolf. He doesn't care about anything else. He's even said he came on Smack Down to hurt people. You don't mess with people like Corbin. It's like trying to step to Samoa Joe."

Dean: "Samoa Joe and Corbin are nothing alike. Yes, they are both enforcers, but Samoa Joe was hurting people long before it was something cool to do."

Roxy: "I know. I remember hearing his name thrown around by CM Punk and Colt."

Dean: "He's impressive. Corbin is just a common street fighter who can't separate boxing and wrestling. Anyway, there may have been a strong warning issued."

Roxy: "A strong warning issued by whom? Dean, what did you do?"

Dean: "I told him to stay the fuck away from us and he basically told me to mind my own business."

Roxy: "Oh that's sweet. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling all this animosity towards him? I never would've put you two in an awkward position and now Corbin thinks you and I don't communicate with each other."

Dean: "I doubt Corbin thinks we don't communicate with each other. He'd be an idiot to think that."

Roxy: "Yeah, but you tend to shut down and keep your feelings from me when it involves other men in my life. I understand you can be jealous and overprotective and I think it's an honorable trait. Not very many guys stand up for their ladies honor any more. I got the last one."

Dean: "There's fighting for your honor and then there's not communicating. You and I have been together for too long not to be on the same page with stuff. You know I don't like to be kept in the dark and you know I don't like to be blindsided and that promo was bad enough. The blurred lines with you and Corbin are really starting to make me dizzy. I'm getting tired of it."

Roxy: "What blurred lines? I'm seeing everything crystal clear. Corbin caught some feelings and you think I'm just sitting idle by and watching him act like a crazy man. He's a male friend who likes to hang out with me and my other friends in public places. It's not anything normal people don't already do. I talked to him about his feelings and he agrees we are only friends. There are no blurred lines as you put it."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean takes a deep breath and hugs me so close and tight it almost feels like he's letting go of something. I felt the little red flag go up in my head.

Dean: "Can you be honest with me?"

Roxy: "What kind of a question is that? Of course I can be honest with you. You're one of the few people in this world besides my sisters that I can trust. Why wouldn't I be honest with you?"

Dean: "Because I can feel that you're holding something back. I'd rather you killed me with the truth then kissed me with a lie. It'll be easier if you just let it go. You know I have your back and I support you no matter how ugly it gets."

Roxy: "Is there a question there other then can I be honest with you?"

Dean: "Yes. There is a question and it's a rather big one."

I brace myself for the inevitable. That look in Dean's eyes says the warning with Corbin came out because he knows we slept together and he knows I tried to cover it up and keep it from him. The look on his face says he knows it's going to hurt when this finally comes out. Who knew leaving my mask on a ring post could cause this much chaos in so many different lives? I just wanted a way to reveal Rubber Girl and stop this controversy that she was created to destroy Jessica. Now, suddenly my loyalty and relationship with Dean is in question and my intentions with Corbin are being questioned.

Roxy: "Go ahead and ask. You know I will be totally honest with you."

Dean: "100 percent Roxy honest?"

Roxy: "Yes 100 percent Roxy honest with no bullshit."

Dean: "All right, what is the deal? Corbin wouldn't bring up you two just being friends if you didn't give him a reason to think there were more feelings then just you two hanging out as mutual friends."

Roxy: "Back on that again, are we?"

Dean: "We never left it dear. When I get my questions answered it'll be done."

Roxy: "All right, you are my man and I love you. We've been honest with each other since we met from day one. I love you with all of my heart and your right about killing you with the truth. I know that because I like my pain up front too. It's easier to deal with that way. I've been avoiding this because I just won the Women's championship and I wanted to enjoy the high before I crashed back on Earth. But, I guess I can't really celebrate without getting it off my chest. So, here it goes. Corbin brought up us just being friends like that because there was mutual sex between us. I slept with him. I took him under the ring after the show that night and we had mind blowing sex. No. It wasn't a part of the promo. Somehow, all that got lumped together into one big thing, but it was two separate incidents and it was only one time.

I was getting ready to change into my Rubber girl costume and go out after Jessica when I got caught up in all this. I ended up leaving my mask on the ring post in the haste of things and Corbin helped me rescue it so I didn't have to give up Rubber Girl's identity because I was careless and left the mask out for everyone to see without me in it."

Dean: "Why would anyone give a shit if you left your mask on the ring post? That doesn't mean shit. If I got into trouble every time I left something on the ring post before a match I wouldn't have a career. Nobody expected you to give up something you loved because of that."

Roxy: "Yeah, but her mystery is revealed because the mask has been brought into the light. Rubber Girl hangs in the dark and is mysterious not obvious like that."

Dean: "No shit. That's the point I'm making. Nobody would care. Now, why did you need to hide the fact that you and Corbin had sex from me for over 3 months? I didn't even know you thought about him other than as a coworker. You didn't even discuss this with me any of it."

Roxy: "I know and I'm sorry I didn't discuss my feelings or intentions with Corbin with you first. It was a stupid thing for me to do and now I've screwed up two people's lives with my negligence."

Dean: "You screwed up more than two people's lives. You cheated on me with another man. Do you know what that means? Do the consequences behind this even register in that WWE soaked brain of yours? This is real life. This follows you back to your real life. It affects where you sleep and where you eat and who you wake up with in the morning. This doesn't fade as soon as the cameras go off and the backstage doors close. Roxanne, why the hell would you do this to me?"

Roxy: "I understand that it affects where I eat and sleep and who I wake up with in the morning and I know it doesn't fade away when the backstage doors close. I hate the fact that I did this and I can't take it back. It's been killing me to keep it inside. I don't like to keep secrets from you."

Dean: "Secrets? You think this is about secrets? No. This has nothing to do with secrets. You betrayed my trust. You slept with another man. You didn't even consider my feelings. Let me put the shoe on the other foot for you. What would you do if you found out that for 3 months I was having sex with Jessica or Renee and I never even told you about it? Wouldn't you feel betrayed?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I would feel betrayed and I'd be pissed off and I'd want some answers. But, mostly I'd be afraid of losing everything we have over one night of bad decisions."

Dean: "Bad decisions that were sober I might add. You weren't drunk and you weren't high and you weren't crazy. You did it straight. There are no hang ups here. You made a conscious effort to fuck another man that I am currently in a rival with in the ring and have to see every day at work. Nice job. I'm glad you don't go out of your way to hurt people like that."

Roxy: "That's not fair."

Dean: "I'll tell you what's not fair, Roxanne. What's not fair is giving your heart to someone for 10 years. 10 long faithful years even through the CZW days and days when we had nothing and were struggling to get by. We still had each other. We were ride or die together. You stood up for me and had my back for all those years. Hell, I stood up and had your back too. I fought for you. When people would put you down and tell me you'd hurt me I'd tell them to shut up. I got into physical fights with people protecting your honor and this is what you do. You disrespect me and betray me with Corbin. Baron fucking Corbin of all the men on the planet you could've picked. What an asshole. I really am stupid and blind when it comes to you. I sat here with my thumb up my ass and just watched you two parade right into each other's arms."


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy: "Don't you dare make this about you. I did this. It was my fault. It's not on you. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen."

Dean: "You know what, you're right. It wasn't on me. It's totally on you. So, I have only one decision to make here. I either leave your ass here and you reap what you sowed or I make you choose your own fate."

Roxy: "I already did choose my own fate when I lied and cheated on you. How much more do I have to choose from?"

Dean: "It's simple. You either love me and we work this out or you leave me and go fuck Corbin. I told you earlier the blurred lines are making me dizzy and I'm not playing this cat and mouse game anymore. I'm too old for these games. If I wanted to play games with children I'd go online and play a game. You're my heart and soul and eventually I can probably forgive you for your wrong, but you have to be honest with yourself. You can't be with me and harbor a crush on Corbin. It's not working out for either of us and I'm pretty sure Corbin is tired of playing middle man between us."

Roxy: "How is Corbin playing middle man? He had sex with me. The only way he relates back to you is through work in the ring. You two don't even see each other outside of work."

Dean: "That's not the point and you know it. You know what you have to do, Roxanne. I'll give you the next 48 hours to work this out with him. If by then you can't conquer your demons then you need to move on, babe. I'm not a yo-yo and this is not fair to either of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy: "You're right. It's not fair to either one of us and I am sorry it had to come down to this. I love you and we've been ride or die for 10 years and I value those 10 years more then I value some one night stand with some mysterious obsession. It's not worth it."

Dean: "At least we agree on that. Now, we'll go to the Frolic Room and you can tell Corbin to his face what the fuck just happened and how much damage he really did to a 10 year ride or die relationship. Because I still won't hesitate to fuck a bitch up and he knows it from the locker room confrontation."

With that, I watch Dean give me a look I've only seen on his face when he's confronting an enemy in the ring. He circles me in a similar fashion before walking off half disgusted and half amazed. I never wanted to be the cause of that look on his face. When I first met him he had that look and it was because Kenzie broke his heart over something they mutually decided was just plain stupid and she never got over it. I loved Kenzie and if there was any other female other than myself I could see Dean with, it would've been her. I felt like Renee at that point.

Renee has always been a female friend of Dean's and Dean has always respected her as such. She got a boyfriend and joined the social side of the world. Before I knew it, she was at the bars Dean hung out at. She was at the restaurants he'd eat at. She'd show up at random when he was walking around shopping or pop up in his car or Uber pools. It felt like she was totally stalking Dean and using her, then boyfriend as an excuse to check out everything he did. Even when I wasn't around Dean she'd be right there. I like her enough as a female friend and she never did me any wrong. I am just a very Leary person by nature and I don't trust when a female like her is out in a bar situation with a half drunk flirting Dean and her boyfriend. Things get said and people see things from the outside looking in and wonder where the hell I am in all this? They start wondering if we're on the outs and if he's looking at Renee as the new woman in his life.

Well, I recently asked him to please put an end to it. I understand she has a boyfriend now and I get that they want to spend time in social circles with all the rest of us social butterflies and that's fine. I get it. I just don't like the Total Divas camera crew all up in my private business putting it all over the E network and anywhere else they possibly can. I'm not a media whore and I've never been. I leave that to The Bella's and their whole crew over there. It's not my scene and anyone who knows me knows it's not my scene and they respect that. Dean on the other hand, Dean was actually going to make a social media compromise with this media whore. I said, "No. There is now way in hell you're going to start giving Total Divas permission to use our story or our likeness anywhere."

Of all the people on God's green Earth, Dean should understand what it's like to want to stay out of the social media spot light considering he said himself that he loathes social media and stays far away from it. Promos for work are an exception to the rule for both of us. He tried to talk me into it 10 ways to Sunday and I told him to shove it.

Finally, it came down to he either had to choose our life or her being in our social life because there was no way in hell I was going to sit and hob-nob with these booshy ass bitches that I couldn't stand to watch for 5 seconds on TV let alone film a scene and act like it's normal with. He chose out life together and that seemed to work out just fine.

So, back to me feeling like Renee, that basically just means that I feel like I'm stepping into something that I really can't step back out of and I need some guidance through this. The only place I can think to go is to reach out to my sister because I sure as hell blew it with reaching out to Corbin.

I call up Jessica. Jessica gets me because Seth and she have been through heaven and hell together and they have a very similar background to Dean and my background. Seth is her ride or dies guy and has been through thick and thin with her and they came out on top every time. Even through rehab and her moving into her new place.

Jessica: "Hello my beautiful sister. It's been a long ass time."

She embraces me in a huge comforting hug and I just lose myself in the familiar warmth. Her smell of her perfume and the soft touch of her skin on my skin instantly gave me the feeling of home. She kissed the top of my head feeling that I needed her so much right now.

Roxy: "It's been too long."

Jessica: "Come on in, babes. I just finished decorating the place the way I like it."

I come inside the new Generation home and I look around. It had hard wood floors in the foyer where I walked in and a little mud hutch area for everyone to take off their shoes and hang their jackets, umbrellas, hats whatever applies at the time. There's even a little gated off area for Kevin, Lee Lee, and her dog Molina. Piper even had her own little cat area where she played. It was cute. Each little area had their names on it in cat and dog paw prints.

Roxy: "Nice. You'd never even know there were animals in this house."

Jessica: "That's the idea. Beyond the mud hutch is the garage entrance where the cars are parked and off to the right side is our garbage area and to the left is a run for the dogs to entertain themselves in."

Roxy: "That's a smart idea. Dude, I love this kitchen."

I have a thing for gourmet kitchens and this gourmet kitchen is no exception. It has duel digital self- cleaning ovens, stainless steel appliances; the fridge has an ice maker and water dispenser. There are linoleum floors, stainless steel sinks with garbage disposal, dish washer and expandable dish hose. It has over head lighting with exhaust fans and solar power. There's a black and silver rack where all the pots and pans hang. A breakfast nook off to the side by the sun room a sandwich making island with bar seating and a trash compactor with an automatic empty feature. There are baskets where all the utensils go and cupboards galore full of dishes, cups and whatever you would need to entertain guests. Then there is a French double door that looks like it would lead into another room. So, you know me, I've already been invited to explore the house and make it my own place. So, I open the door.

Roxy: "Holy shit, Jess. This is freaken food pantry?"

Jessica: "Hell yeah."

Roxy: "Damn, I have got to get me one of these. I'm in love with all the drawers and organization in here. I don't see one stray food box hanging out like in my little condo place."

Jessica: "I also just cleaned it. So, there hasn't been any time to live in it yet. You know Seth. Nothing can stay too perfect for too long."

Roxy: "Welcome to the world of the living."

Another little glass sliding frosted door reveals the laundry area where the washer and dryer are set up with the built in wash tub. Further down the linoleum floor breaks back into the hardwood and heads into the first of four bedrooms in the place.

Jessica: "This is guest room number one. I've decorated this one to accommodate a female so it has a lot of pink flowers, butterflies and all that happy stuff in here. It's sort of childish so if Seth and I ever have a baby girl, this would be her room. She's got a little window seat over there with plushy pink princess pillows and silky princess curtains. The fan blades on the ceiling are princess designs. She has a four post canopy bed like I've always wanted as a child. Soft, plush carpet so if she ever trips she's protected.

Back towards the closet, it has a walk in closet with drawers and the whole 9 yards. There's also jewelry display like momma has and a belt rack that rotates. She has a vanity area to get ready. Shoe racks the whole 9."

Roxy: "This is going to be one happy kid when she gets here."

Jessica: "Someday she will be yes. We also have the Princess Powder room."

Roy: "Yes. That's a must have with a little girl. Her own bathroom with a walk in shower and bath tub combo. I like that and the linen closet of course."

Jessica: "Of course."

Beyond the Princess Castle and her fluffy little Princess Sofia decorations is a second bedroom.

Jessica: "Now, this bedroom is not a child's room at all. This is a neutral den of entertainment if you will. Seth went a little crazy when I called it a game room. So, I say entertainment den."

Roxy: "Got it. I thought you had a red room of pain for a minute. I was about to go "ummm this is personal" and walk right on by."

Jessica: "No. Not next to the Princess Castle are you nuts?"


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy: "No. So, this is the game room aka entertainment den."

Jessica: "It's got all Seth's different gaming systems in here and all his games and the crap that goes with it basically."

It has dark blue carpet and black leather furniture.

Roxy: "I love it so far my favorite has to be the loft though."

Jessica: "That's the second reason why I bought this house. We haven't even gotten to the upstairs yet. This is just the two downstairs guest rooms and guest bathroom."

Roxy: "I know. It's providing the perfect distraction for me. So, let's move on."

Jessica: "This is just a half bath here with a toilet and sink. Are you ever going to tell me why you need this distraction and as much as I love warm hugs, what's on your mind?"

Roxy: "I needed to feel you're here for me and that warm hug did the trick."

Jessica: "You're welcome."

Roxy: "You're going to make me say it aren't you."

Jessica: "OK Jericho, out with it already."

Roxy: "I fucked up big time with Dean."

Jessica: "Stop the press. Did I just hear you say you fucked up with Dean?"

Roxy: "Yes. You heard me right."

Jessica: "Roxanne, what did you do?"

Roxy: "I didn't fall off the wagon if that's what you're getting at. I still have a job and all that happy stuff. I let a friendship with another male superstar that I like fester into something more than a like."

Jessica: "More than a like? How the hell is that even possible for you to do? You're so consumed with loving Dean. I'm damn near convinced you two are going to get married and move off to Las Vegas together."

Roxy: "We already live together in Vegas. As for getting married we dam near are common law."

Jessica: "You really should get married officially so you have legal claims to him if something ever were to happen to either one of you."

Roxy: "Are you and Seth getting married? Let's flip it on you. You've been with him just as long if not longer."

Jessica: "Different circumstances and different dude. You can't flip it on me."

Roxy: "I traded my ride or die Dean for Baron Corbin for a one night stand. It was just pure unadulterated sex. There were no feelings or commitments between us. It was just wild and unpredictable. He took control of me and rocked my body like I've never been rocked before. I feel like he changed my soul somehow."

Jessica: "Those are pretty intense words for someone who just had one wild unpredictable night of non-commitment sex. How the hell did you let feelings fester out of all that? That's all he wanted from you. He just wanted to rock your body and move on. That's the idea behind a one night stand. Fuck buddies even walk away afterwards."

Roxy: "That's what I thought I could do. I thought I could have a fuck buddy and nothing more. I have a guilty conscious and that's not a bad thing. Dean seems to think I show no remorse for what I did to him. Boy is he wrong. I feel like someone mule kicked me in the gut."

Jessica: "A mule kick in the gut is nothing to take lightly. That shit hurts."

Roxy: "I know. I've had it happen before, remember?"

Jessica: "Unfortunately I do remember. I was on the receiving end of the aftermath."

Roxy: "I digress off the subject. Corbin and I can no longer do the fuck buddy thing. Hell, I don't even think we can salvage being buddies after this. He told me point blank before I even had this conversation with Dean that we could only be friends and nothing more. He didn't want the drama and he respected Dean. Then, I found out earlier that evening Dean warned Corbin to stay the fuck away from me and out of our lives and of course, Corbin defended me and said I could speak for myself if I didn't want to talk to him anymore. Which he's right I can speak for myself, but I want to be his friend again. I enjoy his company and I can't have my cake and eat it too."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica: "Not with a mule kicking you in the guts you can't. Unless you want to puke in his lap and really embarrass yourself."

Roxy: "No thanks. I'll pass on that one. But seriously, I need to figure out what the fuck is going on with him and Dean has given me the option of going to the Frolic Room tonight and ironing things out with him."

Jessica: "Take it. Take the opportunity and iron things out. You and Dean will find your way back to each other. I know how he is and Dean will forgive you eventually. It's just going to take some work on your part to convince him that you're not a complete and utter lost cause with no hope."

Roxy: "You're right. I do need to do this. I can always come back and stay with you and Seth until this whole mess blows over. It's not like you don't have the room."

Jessica: "I know. It's beautiful I had to get a place in Florida anyway if I want to work at The Performance Center and get back into shape for The Rocker's return."

Roxy: "Yeah a small guest house."

Jessica: "Very funny. So, let's skip the rest of the tour. I can show you the rest later."

Roxy: "Sounds good. I'm getting bored walking around staring at stuff anyway. Where is Seth anyway?"

Jessica: "Probably upstairs with Xavier and Kofi hanging out. Every once in a while you hear he pool balls crack and one of them yell out something that I can't make out from down here."

Roxy: "It's all good."

Jessica: (Yelling up the stairs) "Seth, come here."

Seth: "Coming darling."

He comes downstairs on a break from their game.

Seth: "Hey Roxy. What's up?"

He hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Roxy: "Dude, that beard tickles. Other than that, everything is peachy. How are Kofi and Xavier?"

Seth: "Losing as usual. Where's Ambrose?"

Roxy: "He's at the Frolic Room where everyone is meeting up in a few."

Seth: "Who's everyone? You're here. So are Jess, me, Kofi, and Xavier."

Roxy: "Finn, Corbin, Roman, Maddie, JoJo, Melanie Big Cass, Enzo and Dean."

Seth: "Sounds like a fun night. So, why are you here instead of out over there enjoying the party?"

Roxy: "Because the girl of honor doesn't feel like she deserves it tonight. I mean, I won the Women's championship and that deserves celebration and I will get to it. I just had to see you guys."

Seth: "Well, congratulations on the win. You do look good in Blue and Diamonds."

Roxy: "Thank you for noticing. I'm afraid I fucked up with Dean."

Seth: "Oh shit. That's never a good way to start a conversation. What happened?"

Roxy: "Dean basically confronted Corbin in the locker room and told him to stay the fuck out of our lives and Corbin said I could speak for myself. I did speak for myself when I said I still wanted to be his friend after we had sex."

Seth: "Whoa, wait back up. You had sex with Corbin when?"

Roxy: "About 3 months ago after we filmed that whole debacle with the Broken Jessica promo. I took him under the ring and that's where it happened."

Seth: "And you never said anything to anyone else until today."

Roxy: "True. Nobody knew including Dean. So, the fact that Corbin came to me right after Dean issued that warning and said we could only be friends means that Corbin respects Dean and doesn't want any more drama. So, I have to respect that as well. I agreed to his terms before I even knew Dean said something to him and way before I told Dean we had sex."

Seth: "Jesus, Rox. You sure know how to fuck things up when you do fuck things up."

Roxy: "Yeah. It's the one thing I can't half ass and wish I would some days."

Seth: "You thought Baron Corbin would make a good fuck buddy behind Dean's back not even considering the fact that Dean and Corbin are in a storyline together right now."

Roxy: "Nope. I had no clue on that. Maddie isn't exactly chatty Cathy when it comes to story plots."

Seth: "3 months ago? You waited 3 months to talk to anyone including your sisters."

Roxy: "Yeah. I said nothing to anyone."

Jessica raised up her hand like she's asking a question in school.

Jessica: "I knew they slept together. She didn't have to tell me. I was there when the events unfolded. We all were."

Seth: "Broken Jessica and the wolf."

Jessica: "Yup. He rescued her mask off the ring post because numb nuts over here left it there in heat of passion earlier that night and then had an "oh shit" regret that she almost revealed who Rubber Girl is to the entire WWE Universe."

Seth: "Wow Rox. Since when can you not separate work and real life?"

Roxy: "I've been Unstable Rollins. Where have you been? My point is the only reason I sat on it for 3 months is because I didn't want to tell Dean anything. I just wanted to see if it would go away, but he kept asking about that promo and trying to analyze it."

Seth: "Umm, you damn near spelled it out in black and white that you wanted Corbin. I get that it was for dramatic effect and I get that you rescued your identity, but it could've been done differently than that."

Roxy: "Yes I know and I am sorry that it wasn't made any clearer than that. "

Seth: "Do you really regret having sex with Corbin because it sounds to me like your celebrating the fact that you stabbed my brother in the back."

Roxy: "Why the fuck would I celebrate stabbing Dean in the back?"

Seth: "Because you could."

Roxy: "I could? Why the hell would I want to? That's just stupid. Corbin was a pure unadulterated fuck with no commitment for one night and nothing more. I don't even have feelings for him. Are you hearing yourself right now Seth?"

Seth: "I hear someone who has my brother's back standing up for the fact that his long term girlfriend cheated on him with some fuck buddy. The only regret she seems to have is the fact that it wasn't clear that she wanted a better promo at the time. The two are totally different from each other. The promo has nothing to do with what you did after the cameras went off. The mask has nothing to do with your brain. You don't take off your brain and store it with that lucha mask."

Roxy: "You're right. I don't store my brain with that mask and I should probably take this a little bit more seriously. I just am in a state of shock right now and slowly but surely reality is sinking in on me. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself right now. I want to run to the Frolic Room and tell Corbin I wished I never met him in the first place. I want to jump into Dean's arms and just bury myself in his smell and warmth and I can't do that. I can't go to my happy place because it's no longer my happy place. He's hurt and he looks at me like I'm his enemy and he has to defend himself against me causing him any more pain."

Seth: "Now you know what it feels like to be on the other side of one of those cheating speeches. I do it because I love you and you deserve someone who's not going to sugar coat it for you. I've been on both sides of that coin. The cheater and the person who was cheated on so I know exactly where you both are coming from and I honestly hope you two can get through this."

Roxy: "Yeah. Me too and right now it's not looking too good for either one of us."


	7. Chapter 7

After the confession comes the other part of the confrontation. I don't even think I want to have this conversation. I'm pretty sure that Corbin made his part clear in this. I just had to get my side heard. So I ask him to go for a walk with me. I thought about just staying at Jess's and hanging with Kofi, Xavier and Seth, but I chose to be an adult instead. Corbin seemed to know exactly why we needed to go talk away from everyone else having a good time.

Corbin: "What's on your mind, darling?"

Roxy: "I'm thinking about our situation and that whole conversation we had earlier tonight."

Corbin: "Yeah. About that, that came out a little harsh. I am sorry I jumped down your throat like that."

Roxy: "No worries. What you said makes sense. We really can't be anything more than just friends. That's fine by me. I have no problem with friends. My problem is I told Dean what happened between us. He knows you and I had sex and it wasn't just some stupid fucked up promo bit that got jumbled up in translation."

Corbin: "Good. He needed to know the truth. That's the part I didn't like. I hated the fact that you weren't telling him what was going on with us. Dean deserves better than that. He's a good guy and he treats you like royalty."

Roxy: "Then why the hell did we have sex? Seriously, what made us do that?"

Corbin: "Well, not to get graphic or anything but it was pure animalistic attraction and nothing else. We were hot for each other and took advantage of it."

Roxy: "That we were and I did take advantage of you. God, this makes me want to take up smoking again."

Corbin: "I just happen to have cigarettes. This is an extreme situation of nerves and emotions going on here. I would understand if you needed one."

Roxy: "I'm glad we decided to go for a walk instead of sitting outside the Frolic Room I told Seth and Jess we were there tonight and if she rolled up and saw me outside smoking with you, she'd come off the damn hinges worse than Maddie."

I take one of his cigarettes and he lights it for me and lights one up for himself. I inhale and instantly feel my nerves begin to calm. My old habits die hard. I haven't smoked in two years and one fight with Dean drags me right back in.

Corbin: "I thought you said Maddie was the hard- nosed one."

Roxy: "She is, but Jess has been through similar issues like I have. We both went to rehab for alcohol abuse and we've both put up with cheating significant others. I feel like such an asshole. I fucked over my ride or die guy for a one night stand. It's not like we've been sneaking around for 3 months. Other then you grabbing me in the dark, we really haven't spoken much."

Corbin: "That's why I would grab you. So, you were forced to speak to me. I like you and I enjoyed our night together and I really want to see more of you outside of work."

Roxy: "This is not how you just be friends with someone. Just so you know."

Corbin: "I know. I have to be honest or I'm not going to feel right about any of this. There was a mutual want and attraction there. It wasn't just you under that ring. I went with the whole wolf promo thing you were supposed to be doing."

Roxy: "I appreciate your honesty and you taking ownership of what's yours here. I can't see you outside of work. It's not fair to Dean to do that. Besides, you already made it perfectly clear we can only be friends and you don't want any drama from Dean."

Corbin: "Yeah. It is for the best that way. Dean loves you and he treats you like royalty and the last thing I want to do is come between you two. Eventually, he will forgive you and take you back. He's going to make you earn it because you really hurt him with this. I mean, he suspected and never said anything, but it's been confirmed officially and now he has to deal with the feelings behind it."

Roxy: "It's mutual there. I have to deal with the feelings behind it too the hurt and the betrayal that I put on him without even thinking."

Corbin: "Yes, but we never should have waited 3 months to tell him. He could deal with it if you said something right when it happened. But, this makes it seem like you were hiding a huge secret away from him and that makes it seem like it's more than just a one night stand that you got lost in."

Roxy: "Don't get me wrong. I think you're a great guy and I love being your friend, but this never was anything more than a one night stand."

I finish my cigarette and flick the butt into the gutter. A few minutes later, Corbin does the same and gives me a supportive hug. I inhale his scent and we head back to the Frolic Room. Just in time because my text messages say Jessica and Seth are on their way to join us and the last thing I need to do is be caught outside with the man I just confessed I'd slept with.

I sit down on one of the chairs and listen to JoJo and Big Cass do a hilarious rendition of Chumbawamba's "Tub Thumping". My other sister, Melanie comes over and sits and the table next to me and puts a supportive arm around me when she sees that I'm down and out about something.

Melanie: "Why so glum? You just won the Women's championship and dethroned Alexa Bliss. You should be out there celebrating and living it up."

Roxy: "That's kind of hard to do when you have an albatross around your neck."

Melanie: "An albatross around your neck referring to what?"

Roxy: "That's right. You don't know either. Well, I fucked up with Dean."

Melanie: "You fucked up with Dean. That's your big albatross."

Roxy: "No. The albatross is Corbin. The man I had sex with behind Dean's back. That's the albatross I'm carrying around. He just said he wanted to only be friends and then turned around and said he wanted more than being friends outside of work."

Melanie: "He couldn't just leave it at being friends at work."

Roxy: "Apparently not. I told him I can't have my cake and eat it too. I love Dean and eventually Dean will forgive me for what happened. He doesn't want me and Corbin rubbing it in his face."

Melanie: "I get that. That's only fair to him if he's ever going to get over it and accept Corbin as your friend. But, he's always going to see the man you cheated with. I tend to make more male friends than female friends. So, I know what it's like to have a current boyfriend thinking every single man that says "hi" is some sort of fuck buddy."

Roxy: "Oh yeah. You're a Rodriguez in there. I have the same ailment. Females won't trust me. So, I have my sisters and a very few other female friends I trust."

Big Cass and JoJo come off the stage and Nattie, Brie and Nikki Bella get up and do a rendition of "Mambo Number 5" complete with dance moves that gets all the drunken fools dancing with them. I'm glad I'm distracted by my sister at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

Big Cass, JoJo and Enzo all come over and sit at our table. Now I feel better because Enzo is always smiling and cracking jokes. He's entertainment for us and I need someone to make me laugh right about now.

Enzo: "How you doing there, Rox?"

Roxy: "I'm better now that I threw that albatross off my neck."

Enzo: "What albatross? All I see is the Women's Champ and her blue and diamonds."

Roxy: "Thank you."

Enzo: "You're welcome. I take it you and Dean must've had a fight because he's been over there pounding back whiskey like its water. Roman is with him at the moment."

Roxy: "Well, at least someone is taking care of him."

Enzo: "Yeah. I think he's just trying to figure out how he's going to deal right now."

Roxy: "Him and I both."

Enzo: "You need a Red's Wicked Apple Ale. That'll make you try to deal too."

Roxy: "I'm a recovering alcoholic Zo."

Enzo: "Oh. My Bad, how long have you been sober?"

Roxy: "About 5 years now."

Enzo: "Congratulations. "

Roxy: "Thank you. On a night like tonight, I would be tempted to break my sobriety, but my other recovering sister, Jess is on her way to join us and I don't want her walking in and seeing me with a beer in my hand."

Enzo: "I totally get it. You don't have to justify not drinking to me. I don't see the point in getting trashed every night either."

Big Cass and JoJo come over to the table and Melanie stands up and gives them an impromptu standing ovation.

Melanie: "Nice song choice."

Big Cass: "I'm almost sorry we sang that now because it started something with the Total Divas table."

JoJo: "Eh, as long as you don't mind a bunch of crazy drunk bitches, it's all good."

Big Cass: "We are the crazy drunk bitches. So, I guess it's an even trade."

Melanie: "Hey, just don't make any of us try to carry you out of here."

Big Cass: "Oh hell no. I'm not sloppy like that. I'm 7 foot tall. There's no way in hell someone is going to be able to stand me up long enough to help me walk somewhere."

Enzo: "I don't know. I wouldn't under estimate some of the people we hang out with and their strength. I'm pretty sure Finn could probably steady you pretty good and Baron could defiantly do it without even breaking a sweat."

Roxy: "Yeah. He could do it. I could see that happening right next to never. He's not coming anywhere near where I'm hanging out."

Melanie: "You need to stop being so down about this. Corbin ain't shit. You two are just passing ships in the harbor. He's going one way and you're going the other."

Roxy: "The Titanic was a ship too and look how that ended."

Melanie: "Seriously? You need to relax and loosen up."

I'm very tempted to walk over to the bar and order myself a Wicked Apple Ale like everyone else is drinking when Jess walks into the lounge and spots us.

Jessica: "What up, gang?"

Melanie: "Hey girl. Long time no see."

She gives Jess a hug and Jess hugs her back.

Jessica: "Yeah. It's been a good long while. You've blown up since the last time I saw you. That little mousy chick from Denny's became big time over night."

Melanie: "That's because that little mousy chick from Denny's realized if she was going to go anywhere outside of that Denny's she had to embrace her inner strength. The name changed helped me get more respect too."

Roxy: "I liked Melina personally. It reminds me of the WWE Diva that once ran the place."

Melanie: "Exactly why I changed my name. I don't want to ride on the coat tails of some Diva from the past. It's bad enough Sami tries to claim everything I've learned as his own."

Enzo: "He's still giving you shit?"

Melanie: "He's my adopted brother. Of course he's still giving me shit."

Jessica: "To know Sami is to love him. Solomon Crowe has nothing on Sami Callahan and his colorful past with Mel."

Enzo: "I've heard stories. His story is basically she is his protégée that he trained and brought up from a little fan girl in his back yard to the amazing woman she is today and he takes credit for turning you into an amazing wrestler."

Melanie: "Dude, I was an amazing wrestler long before Sami dubbed me amazing. He was too busy fucking around with Dean and partying to realize when I became an amazing woman."

Enzo: "Not if you hear him tell it. Dean was an essential part of him growing up and becoming what he is today. He credits him with helping him realize he needed to get sober and for hooking him up with his wife."

Melanie: "That's my brother for you."

Jessica: "Nice to hear he's the same old Sami he was back when I met him."

Melanie: "The only thing that has changed is his status from single to taken. That's about it."

Seth, Roman and Dean are sitting at a table talking when Dean suddenly just stands up like he's upset and just has to get out of there for a few before he explodes.

_Dean POV_

Roman and Seth are basically my two adopted brothers. We may not be blood related but I trust them with my life. So, I'm kind of leaning on my brothers right now to help me through this rough patch with Roxy. It just feels like the whole entire world has been flipped upside down and I'm trying to hang on with both hands and failing miserably.

My biggest fear is someone betraying me and lying. That's why when The Shield broke up in the WWE ring I had the strongest reaction. If somehow in real life, Seth would've done that to me, I would've turned around and beat the living shit out of him. But, since it was just for WWE and had nothing to do with our real relationship, I turned it into one of the greatest rivalries we've seen in a long time. So, sitting here with them and watching Roxy with Enzo, Big Cass, Melanie Hendricks, JoJo Harris and Jessica Mendez was like watching her totally forgetting I even existed in her life and blowing off her betraying me. It felt like she couldn't care less that she broke my heart. Come to think of it, I don't even think she said "I'm sorry" to me when she confessed that she slept with Corbin and it wasn't a promo or some broken story that she was trying to feed everyone else. 3 months of being kept in the dark by this woman who claims she loves me. You don't lie to people you love or treat them like that. I'm not an idiot and I can see right through her. I know her better then she thinks and the only reason that whole debacle came to light is because she couldn't keep letting her nose grow from lying to me.

I realize Baron Corbin had just as much to do with this as she does and it takes two to tango. I just don't understand how she could do this to me. What did I do to deserve such a "Fuck you" to my face? I let the conversation in my head reach its boiling point and slam my hands down on the table harder then I intended and shove myself up onto my own feet. Roman jumps back because I didn't let him in on the conversation in my head. I just reacted out of the blue.

Roman: "Whoa, dude. What the fuck is going on?"

Dean: "I can't take this anymore. I can't sit over here and watch Roxy and her friends just carrying on like nothing happened earlier tonight."

I get up from the table and walk outside. Roman and Seth let me go so I can cool down.

Seth: "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Jessica: "What do you mean? Dean just got his heart broken. He's not going to just bounce back from that. He feels betrayed and my sister drove home his worst fear. There's nothing you can say or do that's going to make that any better for him. I will go check on him though cuz I'm pretty sure a pissed off Ambrose when left alone can be dangerous."

Roman: "Oh you have no idea how dangerous he can be when he's pissed off. He sees red and doesn't give a single fuck about who gets hurt or how."

Jessica: "My point exactly."


	9. Chapter 9

Jessica: "My point exactly. It's the zero fucks that worry me."

Jessica heads outside to check on me. I'm leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. This is an all too familiar scene for me. The last time I was standing up against a wall somewhere trying to make the world go away I was on the phone talking with Kenzie. My ex fiancé and it was the last conversation we had as a couple. It played back my head as I smoked like an annoying song on repeat.

_Flashback to being outside an arena in California_

Coincidentally, this also is around the time Roxy and I are reunited as friends again too. I'd known she was back on the wrestling circuit, but last time I had heard she was still over on the Indies. I knew she talked about she wanted to be a part of NXT or WWE and I knew that Maddie was trying to form a group of females that were going to run along -side The Shield. As far as I was concerned, that's all it was talk. But, Kenzie knew all about Roxy's return as Diamond Dust and she'd been watching her. So, it didn't help that I waited for a month before I even thought about bringing up the fact that we used to date back when I was younger on the CZW circuit. So, I'm guilty of doing the same thing Roxy did to me. But, I took it a step further and even put the two of them in a situation that was awkward and difficult. I know now that I maybe should've been thinking with the sober head on my shoulders not the one in my pants.

But, my mind remembers sitting on the roof top in Vegas with all the stars in the sky shining bright. I'd taken her to the top of the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino. Basically, the tallest building on the strip at the time and that change every day out there. I was being spontaneous and I couldn't think of a grander gesture. So, I got down on one knee in front of the glass bottomed room and presented her with the most beautiful perfect heart shaped pink diamond ring. I custom ordered it from a place called Rocks at The Hard Rock Hotel. She'd been admiring it that night and I snuck back when she wasn't looking and bought it for her. It seemed like a beautiful thing to do at the time. It would've marked our two year anniversary together. But, as with everything I do, there is always a "But" attached to it. This time it wasn't from me though.

"I am sorry, babe. I'm just not ready. The ring is amazing and it's a beautiful idea. I love the idea that you want to celebrate two years together like that. I just can't get married right now. We barely know each other's habits."

Dean: "I love you. We've been through heaven and hell together and I want to have babies and grow old together. You're my heart and soul. There will never be another one for me. I don't care about you're habits or if they are like mine or not. That's what marriage is about. Growing with each other and getting to know each other more and more every day."

Kenzie: "I love you too. I'm not ready for babies and growing old together. I can't do this."

I get up off the floor realizing I look like a damn fool kneeling before this woman who obviously is not seeing my point or the romantic gesture behind the proposal or maybe she does see it and it scares the shit out of her. I never took the time to think it through at that time.

Dean: "What's the hold up? I'm seriously trying here. The setting couldn't be any more perfect. It's even the ring you picked out. "

Kenzie: "How about the fact that I'm not sure about our relationship? I just recovered from having a threesome with your ex- girlfriend. You're ex- girlfriend said it was awkward and I felt awkward with her. I'm just surprised that you didn't say it was awkward first. You kept the fact that she was back on RAW with you for I'd say at least a month before you even thought I might run into her let alone already know because I am dating a wrestler."

I put the ring back in my pocket. This obviously wasn't going to happen and she felt like now would be a good opportunity to rake me over the coals.

Dean: "Being half drunk at the time made it feel less awkward for me. I felt like I was getting the best of both worlds. I've always wanted a threesome with you two and it was my moment. I took advantage before I could think it through and I am sorry I put both of you through that. We went over this when all of this happened."

Kenzie: "That's why I can't marry you. You can't just do whatever you want because it sounds good at the time. You have to think things all the way through and realize that there are consequences for your actions. Don't get me wrong. I love your spontaneous little romantic gestures like this. Its part of the reason I started to date you. It's the reason why I stayed for this long with you. That and I love you with all of my heart. I just can't be with a man who hides stuff from me especially the major stuff like that."

Dean: "I know. I am sorry I didn't think it through and I am sorry I jeopardized yours and Roxy's friendship like that. I feel like an asshole for it. I should've just told you about her from the get go instead of thinking I could get away with being with both of you at the same time. I'm a guy and I do stupid guy stuff sometimes and that was my stupid guy stuff moment."

Kenzie: "Well, that's the right emotion to have. It was an asshole move. Stupid guy stuff is like leaving the toilet seat up in the middle of the night or not folding your socks. This was an ex-girlfriend you tried to keep from me. If the shoe was on the other foot you would shit kittens."

I couldn't argue that point because it was true. We'd never recover from this and there was nothing I could say or do that was going to change her mind.

Dean: "So this really is it."

Kenzie: "I guess so."

Dean: "I never thought proposing marriage would end my relationship. I can't believe you're ending it this way."

Kenzie: "Don't be angry. It's me not you. I'm just not ready for this."

Dean: "Holy shit. You just said it's not you it's me. That's even worse than not accepting my proposal. That's a cop out right there."

Kenzie: "It's not a cop out. I'm not ready for that type of a commitment with you."

Dean: "Yeah. I get it. You're walking away from me just like everyone else I ever tried to love. You know what, just go. I'm not going to fight for you and I sure as hell am not going to put any more effort into keeping our relationship. I'm done with women and love and all that drama and pain."

With that, I walked into whatever arena we were at and slammed down my phone harder then I intended to and shattered the screen. Roman heard the commotion and turned around. It seemed like Roman was always there to pick me up when I fell. That's how I came to trust him like my brother.

Roman: "What the hell is wrong with you? You just shattered your phone."

Dean: "Fuck women and fuck everything that goes with them."

_Present day_

I felt that same anger and bitterness returning again and it wasn't a welcomed feeling. I never did cope well with being fucked over and right now my feelings were just as all over the place as they were then. Part of me wanted to beat the living shit out Corbin and make an example out of him. The other part of me wanted to scream and throw shit and then there was the side of me that felt like a pregnant woman on PMS if that was possible. I could burst into tears at any given moment and I wasn't about to do it in public where everyone could see me.

Jessica: "Are you all right, Dean?"

Dean: "Nope. I'm drunk and I still can't get rid of the feeling that I had my guts ripped out and stomped on."

Jessica: "I'm sorry you're hurting."

Dean: "Yeah me too. I can't believe Roxanne slept with Baron fucking Corbin."

Jessica: "Me either. I thought she was in love with you."

Dean: "She was in love with me. She just had one night with Corbin and she said she'd stop being with him for me. It just doesn't make me feel any better. I hate when women betray me and I hate when my relationships end up like this. I swear to God I have a sign that says "please fuck me over. I'm a decent guy." Maybe if I acted like a cheating bastard I'd stop getting treated like an asshole."

Jessica: "That doesn't work. I tried that extreme. It doesn't change a thing with the cheating and lying."

Dean: "I know and neither does drinking myself numb."

Jessica: "Well, let's get you back to the house so you can rest."

Dean: "You have a house in Orlando now?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm going to start training again and I wanted my own place. Plus I got the place in Kalamazoo."

Dean: "Well, at this point I'd take the place in Kalamazoo just to escape the presence of Roxy and her memories."

I threw the cigarette butt into the gutter like it was going to help burn out the memories in my head. Jessica slung her arm around me in a comforting gesture and I snuggled against her shoulder. It felt good to have someone who supported me standing there.

Jessica: "The best I can do is the Orlando house."

Dean: "Sold to the man who drank too much whiskey."

Jessica: "I'll get my purse."

She goes inside and gets her purse. I notice her kiss Seth and walk out. He looked like someone kicked his cat and I felt like shit seeing him that way. I knew Jessica would take good care of me and make sure I got home safe. So I stopped worrying as soon as I got in her car. Jessica is good people and she takes care of all of us like family.

Dean: "Thank you for taking care of me. I know it's hard to be pulled between me and Roxy."

Jessica: "I'd like to take care of you both but I don't want to make it awkward and right now you look like you could use time alone to cry."

Dean: "Thank you. Now I'm an emo chick."

Jessica: "You are not a chick. Just because you have feelings doesn't make you any less of a man."

Dean: "I know. I just hate crying. It seems so pointless to sit around and cry over a broken heart. It doesn't bring her back and it doesn't change the fact that she cheated on me with Corbin."

Jessica: "But sometimes you just have to let it all out. It's healthy that way and makes you feel better."

Dean: "I know. I have no problem with healthy expressions."

I felt like my whole world had been turned upside down and I was the last living man in it. Jessica usually had a knack for making me feel better or at least laugh, but all I could do was feel like a huge hole was in my soul. No cure for that. In my younger days I'd get drunk and take home the first woman who said hi to me. But the only woman around is Jess and I'm not doing that to Seth. I could feel the whiskey burning in my stomach. I wasn't sure if I wanted to puke or scream.

Jessica: "You don't look so good."

Dean: "Are we at your house yet?"

Jessica: "Yeah I just parked the car."

Dean: "Good. I need to get out and get some air."

I get out of the car and damn near trip into the gutter before I realize I am about to heave on the first thing I land. Luckily I made it into the gutter for once and my body stayed on the grass. Jess made sure I was ok before I finished heaving my guts into the gutter.

Jessica: "Are you going to make it in the house before the next wave hits?"

Dean: "I don't know."

I sat back on my ass in the grass and made sure I wasn't sitting in my own sick before I took a deep breath.

Dean: "I haven't been this fucked up in forever. Frankly, I don't miss it one bit. This sucks."

Jessica: "Do you need help getting on your feet?"

Dean: "If you wouldn't mind. I'm not covered in puke, am I?"

Jessica: "Nope. Zero puke on you. Good job, dude."

Dean: "I'd love to take credit for that."

Jessica: "You are good for being trashed."

Dean: "Thanks. Let's get inside."

Jessica: "Ok. If you're sure you're going to make it I'm ready to lead."

She helps me up and helps me lug my heavy ass into the house. I feel like a wet noodle flopping all over the place. I'm lucky I made it to the living room couch before gracefully falling into a heap on the pillows.

Dean: "Oh my God. I feel limp and heavy."

Jessica: "Well, put your head on the pillow and get comfortable."

I scoot myself on the couch and get comfortable. Jess puts my shoes in the closet and gets me into some comfortable clothes. I feel like a toddler letting mommy change me. I wished I hadn't got so sloppy now. I'm sure Jess wasn't having any fun lugging around a 250 lbs. grown man like a toddler either.

Dean: "I feel like an asshole."

Jessica: "You're not an asshole, Dean. You're drunk. I don't mind helping you, but I don't want you to get hurt either flopping around like you have no bones like this."

Dean: "I'm good now. Is there a downstairs bathroom?"

Jessica: "Yes. It's to the left."

I get up to use the bathroom and make it all the way without any incidents. I wash my face off with cold water and stare into the mirror at my reflection. The scruffy face blue eyed dude that stared back at me looked like hell.

Dean: "Damn, you are seriously drunk. You need to get it together."

I hold onto the sink like it's going to be my best friend and get my balance enough to go back to the couch. I make it back and Jess brings me water and Advil.

Dean: "God bless you, darling. I love you and your support is appreciated greatly."

Jessica: "I've been where you are Dean. I know what it's like to not be sure if you can walk or not without someone supporting you all the way. I feel your emotional pain too. I know right now you feel like the world is falling down around your ears. But Roxy loves you and you two have been strong for ten years. You need to seriously think about that. Ten years is a long time to know someone and you two have a history together."

Dean: "Yeah. I know and that's why it hurts so much. She was the last person on earth who needed to betray me. I don't think Corbin is worth all of this drama."

Jessica: "He's not worth it. He wasn't worth Roxy taking him under the ring either, but it happened."

Dean: "Yeah and apparently it was mind blowing sex and he took control. I'd really love to beat his ass senseless."

Jessica: "I don't blame you for that one at all. But you can't go all ape shit on his ass at work either."

Dean: "Yeah. Too many restrictions and witnesses."

Jessica: "Not to mention Corbin's family might say something to you."

Dean: "His family won't have to say anything. I owe it to him for trying to kill me with a forklift and many other backstage attacks."

Jessica: "Seriously? You're going to use work as a reason to take your anger out on Corbin."

Dean: "Anger? Please, this is old fashioned revenge. Back in the day I could just beat his ass until he bled and we'd be even. Now we have to drag it out week after week and create an intense crazy animosity instead and that's just all wonderful while he fucks my girl and smiles in my face."

Jessica: "Let me give you some reality checks here. First of all, I know your drunk and you won't remember any of this, but it has to be said. You're acting like a little bitch."

Dean: "She cheats on me and I'm being a bitch. You all have the same attitude about cheating. It's no big deal if it only happens once."

Jessica: "No. That's not how I feel at all about the subject. It's wrong no matter what because it hurts everyone involved. But you need to stop blaming Corbin for all this. He didn't start the flirting she did. He didn't invite her under the ring she invited him. This is all on Roxanne and her choices."

Dean: "You're right. It is all on Roxanne and her choices. It takes two to tango and Corbin wasn't standing their idol doing nothing. He wanted to be a part of this or he never would've agreed to go under that ring. He had control over his body and he chose to fuck her. He took her mask off and she hung it on the post. She knew it was time for the show and she knew that everyone would see the mask on the post and someone wanted her unmasked."

Jessica: "I wanted Rubber Girls mask not Roxy to fuck another man and lose you."

Dean: "She hasn't lost me. I'm still her man. She just had to prove to me why I should consider taking her back after that colossal betrayal of trust. Think about it like this if I fucked you or Renée she would hang me by my balls and beat me like a piñata at a birthday party. Then she'd hang you or other woman and beat them too."

Jessica: "You have an obsession with wanting me as the other woman."

Dean: "It's a hypothetical situation."

Jessica: "I know and if you're still Roxy's man why are you acting like the world is ending tomorrow?"

Dean: "Because my life as I know it is over. The trust between us will never be the same and she knows it."


End file.
